Rock Stars In Love
by dybank
Summary: NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaIno High School is hard. Being famous celebrities makes it harder. Your rivals also attending makes it worse. Falling in love with them is just Hell. AU, Rated T for language.
1. Kunoichi

I know it's been done before, but I just want to get these thoughts out of my head… DX It's distracting me from my school work!

Oh and if anyone flames me about it being similar to UchihaSakuraBlossom's –oh who ever-'s story, well guess what? A lot of stories are similar to each other! ( At least I didn't copy it word from word! Otherwise that will be plagiarism; hopefully no one will think that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. D8

**Note:** I don't live in America so I don't really know a lot about the school system so just give me some tips and point out my mistakes… And my English isn't fabulous so …yeah… THANKS!! XD

Pairings:

NaruHina

NejiTen

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

KakaAnko (if requested)

They're all about 17 here except Neji and Tenten who are 18, so that means the 6 younger ones will be in 11th grade and Neji and Tenten will be in 12th...? Oh what-ever, Sophmores and Seniors. Bleh. Kakashi and the other adults are…32? Yeah… about there.

* * *

R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E

**CHAPTER 1:**

**KUNOICHI**

"GIRLS!" Anko roared as she entered a dressing room. Ino turned in her chair away from the mirror to stare at Anko, still applying so lip gloss on, "Yes, Anko-sempai?"

Hinata and Tenten were sitting on a couch in the room, Hinata reading a book and Tenten listening to her MP3 player. Tenten removed the headset and asked, "Are we suppose to go on already?"

"Mm… we shouldn't because it's only 6.32. We should still have another 28 minutes," Hinata stated quietly, looking up from her book to glance at the clock hanging on the wall across her. Anko was about to open her mouth to speak again when Sakura entered the room combing her hair.

"What are you screaming about Anko-sensei?" Anko looked slightly irritated but simply let it slide and proceeded to talk to them, "Girls, I just got off the phone with your parents, and apparently they don't think it's a good idea that you're not getting a proper education due to your tours and such."

"What do you mean? We get home-schooled, there's not much of a difference between normal schooling and home-schooling," Sakura responded, returning to the bathroom to put her brush down.

"Well, except meeting hot guys at school…" Ino sighed as she placed the lip gloss down.

"And being physically there," Tenten added while Hinata just nodded in agreement.

"Well, they feel that you shouldn't miss out on what other kids your age are doing in high school!" Anko sighed, leaning against the frame of the door. Ino furrowed her eyebrows, "We're not like other kids."

"That's what I said but, you know parents!" Anko said grinning. Hinata closed her book and asked, "So we have no say in this?" Anko just shook her head.

"Well which high school are we going to?" Sakura and Tenten asked in unison, taking a glance at each other and laughed before turning their attention back to Anko.

"You know your parents only want the best for you, and since you four are money making stars, you'll be going to the most prestigious school in your hometown, Konoha," Anko started and looked at the girls who gave her a look which meant, 'Go on…'. "_Konoha Akademi no Kakudan __Toshiwakai Ninnin Ken__ Joshi._"

"Konoha Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women? That school for rich kids…" Sakura quirked an eyebrow at the (A/N: weird) name.

"It's for those who are exceptionally smart too…" Hinata added softly. Suddenly, Ino gasped, "That's the school _Shinobi_ go to!"

"Shinobi? You mean _the_ Shinobi who got Number 1 Best Selling Album on Music Station while we were in Second Place? They even got 1st place for the ringtones!" Sakura asked, slightly enraged. (A/N: Music Station is a Japanese show. It's kinda like MTV Hits…)

"Those bastards," Tenten muttered. Hinata looked at her friends, slightly offended, "My cousin's in that group."

"Sorry Hinata-chan, it's just that… They're number 1, we're number 2. We were always second when it came to them! Not _once_ were we able to beat them…They're probably going to rub that in our face…" Tenten mumbled dejectedly.

"It's ironic that both of our groups have exact opposite names, you know; Kunoichi, Shinobi. God! I would kill them for stealing the idea of ninjas if they didn't come out at the exact same time as us!" Sakura moaned in frustration.

"I can't believe that article in People Magazine said that all of us would've made a cute couple!" Ino scoffed and proceeded to mumble along the lines of 'stupid', 'Nara' and 'assholes'. Anko just sighed, "Well, suck it up! You're parents already enrolled you all in so you're starting on Monday which gives us only 5 days left!"

Anko mumbled something inaudible but the girls just shrugged it off. Just then a guy with a headset around his neck and clipboard in hand popped his head into the room.

"Um, sorry Kunoichi but you're on in 15 minutes and you haven't changed," the man informed.

"Oh, right! We'll talk later Anko-sempai, we have to get ready!" Ino exclaimed, jumping off her chair to the rows of clothes in a corner of the room. Sakura went to the table Ino previously occupied while Tenten went into the toilet and Hinata went to join Ino at the clothing rack. Anko sighed yet again and turned to leave the room.

"What do you think about going to High School?" Sakura asked, applying some mascara onto her eyelashes.

"I don't know… my cousin said High School in America is always mean," Ino replied, pulling out an outfit and holding it against her body as she looked at herself through the mirror. Hinata frowned, "I don't think I can handle that."

"Don't worry Hinata! We're there for you if anyone makes fun of you!" Tenten called out from the washroom. The other three girls giggled and turned back to… whatever they were doing.

"Do you think it'll be hard to deal with the publicity and fans at that school? My cousin, Neji says that between every class, him and his friends have to be on constant hiding to avoid being marauded by fans," Hinata stated, walking behind a changing screen to, well, change.

"Well, we probably won't get as much attention since they're more famous than us," Sakura scoffed, now crushing bottle of nail polish. Tenten came out of the washroom just then and took the bottle of nail polish away from Sakura before she broke it. She could be lethal when she was angry.

"Think on the positive side! _We_ won't get attacked by the mobs of fans because we'll be too busy laughing at Shinobi who will be looking like a bunch of pansies being chased by a group of girls!" Tenten chirped; that made the girls laugh. There was a knock on the door and a man called out, "You're on in five!" By then the girls were already fully dressed.

Ino was wearing a purple spaghetti-strap tank top with a black denim jacket over it, a black mini-skirt with a silver chain going across like a belt and a pair of purple converse. Her Lemon Chiffon hair was put in her normal ponytail with a purple ribbon and a streak of hot pink highlight on the right side.

Sakura was wearing a black t-shirt which had the words, 'Bite Me!' in red, a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a pair of Pink D.C. Her shoulder-length, Cherry Blossom Pink hair was left down but she tied part of it on the right side with a black ribbon and a streak of yellow and Columbia blue highlight each on the left.

Hinata was wearing a slightly baggy, navy blue hoodie which was zipped up. She also had a black tank top underneath and she wore a blue, denim, knee-length skirt and a pair of gray Roxy's. Her Persian Indigo hair had grown to her mid-back and it was tied loosely with a sky-blue ribbon.

Tenten was wearing a red qi pao top with golden riming and a golden dragon running up the left side to the collar; where the head was. A pair of black, baggy cargos and a pair of black converse. Her Burnt Umber hair was up in the normal two buns except there were a few locks coming out and it was tied up with red ribbons.

(A/N: I'm not sure about everyone's hair color but I went onto Wikipedia to search their hair color; the shades and I just had fun. Lmao. XD They _are_ actual colors. And I have something with ribbons. 8D)

All of them had make-up on but not so much because they didn't want to look like clowns. They left the dressing room and went behind the stage. Sakura lifted the curtain slightly and there were millions of people out there, fans.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Ino squealed, jumping in her spot like she was urgent to go to the restroom. Tenten put a hand over her shoulder, "Ino, chill! We've done this millions of times before, what's so exciting about it this time?"

"Because this is the first time I'm going to sing lead for more than just two times!" Ino replied with a big grin plastered on her face. The other three girls just stared. The girls always switched their positions like singing lead, guitarist, drummer, stuff like that. But they would only sing if they were performing one of their pop songs.

"What song are we doing first?"Hinata asked loudly due to the large amount of voice the crowd was making.

"I'm not sure but our instruments aren't outside," Sakura said, head still peeping out slightly. Anko walked over and handed each of them a microphone and a thumbs-up. Grinning madly, Anko exclaimed, "Good Luck! Oh, you're on now! GO, GO, GO!"

The music cued, and the crowd went wild. The girls ran out onto the stage and Ino started singing:

"_Dokomademo tsudzuku michi ni wa_

_Ironna koto arunda ne_

_Tsuyogari na kimi ga kyou wa_

_Juwaki koshi ni namida koe"_

"_Donna yume, oikakete kokomade kitan darou_

_Wakara na kunattari suru koto wa, boku ni datte aru kara nee, baby"_

"_Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Hanareba nare no yoru datte boku wa soba ni iru kara"_

"_Itsuka mita sora ni wa ima mo aru no ka naa,_

_Bokura ga miteita yume, omoidashite_

_furitsudzuku ame wa, sora wo aratte iru no ka na._

_Kimi ga akirametari shinai koto, boku wa shitte iru kara nee baby"_

"_Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Hanareba nare no yoru datte boku wa soba ni iru kara_

_Boku wa soba ni iru kara"_

The girls ended the concert with a few more songs and one thought constantly went through their minds through-out the entire performance; _'As long as __**Shinobi**__ is there, High School is going to be __**hell**__…'_

**END OF**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**KUNOICHI**

* * *

R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E

I don't know why, but something about this chapter makes me feel weird. Anyways! Next chapter; **SHINOBI **

The song they sang is called 'Soba Ni Iru Kara' by Amadori. It's the 11th ending from Naruto. I think. Remember to review or I'll feel depressed!

Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Shinobi

I didn't really know what to put in this chapter so forgive me if it sucks. It's hard because they're guys! Although making them play Halo 3 wouldn't be too bad… XD Oh and thank you to the people, who reviewed, put my story on alert and adding it to your favorites! I was so happy when I received e-mails from fanfiction! :3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. (

Pairings:

NaruHina

NejiTen

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

KakaAnko (if requested)

R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E

**CHAPTER 2:**

**SHINOBI**

"'sup, boys?"Kakashi asked calmly as he entered the room. He looked around and sighed. Shikamaru was on the couch snoring softly, Naruto was eating some Ramen at the table while Neji and Sasuke were just staring at each other, in a competition as far as Kakashi could tell.

"Hello? I need to tell you twits something," Kakashi informed, but of course, the boys weren't paying attention. Kakashi shrugged, "Oh well!" He whipped out his oh-so-famous orange book and plopped himself at the end of the couch where Shikamaru's foot was.

There was a two minute silence –except for Naruto's slurping- before one of them actually acknowledged Kakashi's presence and his perverted giggles. Shikamaru (A/N: reluctantly) pried his eyes open and stared at Kakashi.

"Kaka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked in a slurred voice. Their manager turned his head away from his book to face the pineapple-headed boy, "Oh, I'll only talk when I've got everyone's attention."

The lazy genius mumbled, "Troublesome." Shikamaru snapped his fingers multiple times and drawled his sentence, "Hey guys, Kakashi has something important to tell us… I think."

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji turned their attention to the couch. Kakashi cleared his throat, "Now that I have your attention, thank you Shikamaru, My old friend Mitarashi Anko, manager of _Kunoichi_ calle-"

Kakashi was cut off by the ever so enthusiastic Naruto, screaming, "Kunoichi? You mean the group with the super-hot babes?"

"What did you just call my cousin?" Neji asked sternly, his eyes carrying an evil glint. Naruto's eyes widened and he backed away slowly from the slightly enraged Hyuuga.

"N-not-nothing N-Neji! J-just that th-they have angelic v-voices!" Naruto squeaked/stammered, cowering in fear.

"_Anyway_, the girls' parents decided to enroll them into _Konoha Academy_, so since you kids will practically be seeing each other _every single day_, we thought it would be a _great_ idea for you kids to work on an _album _together! Wouldn't that be _fun_?" Kakashi asked with false sarcasm.

"Why do you have this false sarcasm in your voice?" Neji asked.

"I don't know it just seemed suitable at the time," Kakashi replied casually. Sasuke cleared his throat, "Um, back on the topic here? So, the girls are enrolling into our school and you and their manager had an idea to make us do an album together?" Kakashi nodded.

"Why? I mean, they _hate_ our guts because of some sort of competitiveness, and you guys thought we could work this out?" Naruto asked, his pitch going higher at the end.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled. Kakashi sighed, "It's only for the money-making album, once your done you can go back to hating each other! Now, how abo-" Kakashi's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello? I-I can't hear you, the music's too loud… Better. Uh-huh. Yup. Why? You think their positive? I don't think they'll rub it in their faces. Meh. Alright then, bye," Kakashi hung up and turned to the boys, "Okay, no album! Apparently the girls think that you guys will rub it in their faces that you are better than them. So… they hate your guts."

"I bet they're probably ranting about how much they hate us and getting angry at the media for saying that all of us make a good couple in their dressing rooms in Oto (1)," Naruto mumbled irritably. (A/N: How Ironic. XD) A soft knock on the door caught the attention of the many occupants in the room.

"Excuse me, Shinobi, you're on in 10 minutes," A man with a walkie talkie in hand informed. The boys were completely dressed then.

Neji was wearing a slightly baggy, gray long-sleeve with the 'Ying & Yang' sign on it, a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a pair of black D.C. His long Bistre hair was tied loosely at his mid-back, as usual.

Naruto was wearing an orange T-shirt with a picture of Ramen on it. (A/N: Haha. XD) He wore a black hoodie over his shirt which was unzipped and a pair of baggy black cargos and a pair of orange converse. His messy Yellow hair was the same but he had a streak of blue highlight.

Sasuke was wearing a black muscle shirt with a blue button-up over shirt, a pair of slightly faded jeans and a pair of blue converse. The back of his Midnight Blue hair was sticking up like a chicken's butt, and bangs framing his face, like usual.

Shikamaru was wearing a dark green T-shirt with a brown jacket over it, a pair of dark brown cargos and a pair of green D.C. His Seal Brown hair was up in it's usual pineapple style. (A/N: Oh geez, Shikamaru's one is the shortest. Again, I was bored and decided to go on Wikipedia and play with the colors! :3)

"Now, go, shoo, to the stage… leave me with my book," Kakashi said lightly, waving his hand in a 'shoo-ing' motion. Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "We still have 10 minutes, do you want us out _that_ badly to read your perverted book?"

"Yes."

"Let's just go! I want to see the stage! I heard from the crew that they put flame throwers this time!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping around. Neji grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulders and sighed, "Alright, just calm down."

The boys left the room and headed towards the stage, with Naruto rambling on and on about Ramen again. "So I said that he should put some more Bamboo shoots in but he goes -"

"Naruto, be quiet, you're giving me a headache! You're probably worse than those fan girls," Shikamaru mumbled while Neji and Sasuke just nodded in agreement. Naruto just pouted childishly and look away until they reached the stage. Naruto looked around before shouting, "YO! WHO'S WORKING THE FLAMETHROWERS?"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke roared, "STOP SHOUTING!"

"I'LL ONLY STOP IF YOU STOP, TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"**SHUT THE F-CK UP!!**" Neji and Shikamaru yelled in unison and made the other two shut up. (A/N: Heehee… I just need something to fill in the blank… NEED TO REACH 2000! Oh, and I'm just censoring f-ck, the other cusses are not as serious in my opinion, so… yeah.)

"U-um…ano… I-I'm the one w-working on the f-fire flamethrower…" A guy stuttered nervously, raising his hand up slightly. Naruto immediately ran over, "DUDE!! Lemme see the fire! CLICKIE WHICH BUTTON?!" the blonde ran over to a controller and started wriggling his fingers deviously. The man clicked a blue button and Naruto poked his head out of the curtains. He quickly turned back and yelled, again, "THAT WAS SO COOL! DO IT AGAIN!"

"Uhh… you have to get on stage now," The flame-guy informed. Shikamaru turned to Naruto, "Let's go. You'll still get to see the stupid flames… troublesome."

The four boys walked out on stage and looked at the audience; millions of fans cheering and declaring their undying love for them. Naruto was playing the drums, Shikamaru was playing the bass, Neji and Sasuke were playing guitars, Sasuke being lead, and main singer. He started,

"_Hamidashita kaze wo atsumete mitai na_

_Nami no saki tsutatte kanata e kaketeku_

_Kakugo wa kimatteru michi wa tookutemo_

_Egaita mirai e tsudzuiteru"_

"_Haruka na koko kara kanata no kimi e to_

_Ano hibi no kaze to kakera wo todoketai_

_Sabishiku wa nai yo itsumo koko ni iru_

_Dokomademo kaze ga tsunaideru"_

"_Toki ga bokura wo sekashite kodou ga supiido agetetta_

_Yume no naka de mezametemo onaji hikari wo sagashita_

_Kagayaku hoshizora no shita kazoekirenai seiza to kage_

_Nemurenai yoru tadotte kasu ka na hibiki motomete"_

"_Deai to wakare wo kurikaeshitemo nao_

_Boku wa konna nimo kodomo no mama da_

_Awai imeeji nante_

_Michibata ni houri nagete shimaetara na"_

"_Tsugi ni kimi ni au toki wa motsureta ito wo hodoite_

_Akiru made hanashi wo shite dekiru dake egao deiyou_

_Hanayagu machinami wo nuke asayake ga hoo wo someteku_

_Dono saki ni kimi wa nani wo nani wo mitsumete iru darou_

_Nani wo mitsumete iru darou"_

"_Toki ga kasoku wo tsudzukete kaze ga bokura wo tsunai de"_

"_Sabishiku wa nai yo ima mo koko ni iru_

_Dokomademo kaze wa..."_

The concert went on for about another hour before the boys packed up to return back to Konoha. Through out the entire thing, the boys couldn't help but think about what would happen on Monday. The same thing went through their minds though; _'If __**Kunoichi**__ is going to be there, school is going to be a lot more __**interesting**__.'_

**END OF**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**SHINOBI**

* * *

R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E

Yeah, it's badly done but hey, I was up 'till 2 on this one. ( Next chapter; **RUNNING**

I forgot what song this was… XD I think its Namikaze Satellite, Naruto's 7th opening. Well, Read and Review!

(1) Oto is Sound. So Otogakure is Sound Village.

Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Running

* * *

Three Cheers for Chapter three! XD HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP- is shot

Ahem, well anyway, since Chapter 2 sucked, I worked extra hard on Chapter 3! (NOT.) And I'm so sorry for the extremely late update! I am a very lazy person… haha. I'll get started on chapters 4 onwards since it's going to be the holidays soon here and I'll be very free! 8D

Thank you to those 5 people who reviewed, you made me very happy. :) Gosh, I'm miserable! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly. sniffles

Pairings:

NaruHina

NejiTen

SasuSaku

ShikaIno

KakaAnko (If Requested)

* * *

R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E

**CHAPTER 3:**

**RUNNING**

"YO, PORKY! WAKE UP!"Sakura yelled and slammed into the blonde's big room. Ino shot up from her bed and shrieked, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BILLBOARD?!"

"Oh? I had no idea you were deaf!" Sakura said in an annoyingly sweet tone, making Ino furious.

"It's nearly six and we have to get ready!" Sakura informed and that was only when Ino realised that the pink-haired girl was still in her pyjamas. The girls all stayed together in a mansion, everything was HUGE.

"Wait, it's nearly six?" Ino flung the blanket off her and ran towards her closet. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL MEEE?!"

"I still don't understand why we have to wake up so early…" grumbled a still sleepy Tenten, entering the room with an also tired Hinata. Hinata rubbed her eye and mumbled, "I think Sakura-chan and Ino-chan just want to make a good first impression or something…"

"That's right Hinata! So after Ino and I are done, we'll work on both of you!" Sakura sang. Tenten's eyes narrowed, "Done on what? We're wearing uniforms. You can only do hair and make-up and I am not –repeat _not_, letting you guys touching my hair or applying any make-up on me what-so-ever."

"Mou… Tenten-chan! You know we want to dress you up and- oh yeah! We have to wear uniforms…" Ino moaned, pulling out the uniforms, "At least we get to do something with your hair." The uniform was a sailor-type top which was blue… (A/N: Just look at Naruto Shippuden's 2nd ending; Michi to you all) Tenten scoffed, "You really think I would allow anyone to touch my precious hair? You three already have the privilege to see my hair in a ponytail!"

Tenten's hair was usually in two neat buns atop her head, with the occasional two pigtails. Her hair currently was pulled back in a high ponytail which got messy during her sleep, nonetheless she looked very pretty. Hinata looked at the older girl's hair and slowly ran her fingers through it saying softly, "Tenten-chan, your hair is so soft…"

"Yeah! It's totally perfect for styling!" Sakura exclaimed, walking towards her room across the large hall.

"I don't care what you say Tenten, but we are definitely going to do your hair! It has this natural wave and curl…OH! LEAVE IT DOWN!" Ino yelled, walking towards her adjacent bathroom, a handful of make-up, hair curls and what not, in hand. Tenten sighed and walked out of Ino's room, but only to be pulled back by the light tugging of her hair. Hinata gasped, "Gomen, Tenten-chan!"

"It's alright Hinata, since we're already up we might as well get dressed and wait for the two nutcases," Tenten said and flashed a small smile before walking to the end of the hallway where her room was. Hinata gave a light giggle before walking to her room on the other end of the hall.

* * *

R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E

_20 minutes later…_

Sakura came out of her room fully dressed, and preceded to banging on Tenten's bedroom door, which was locked. "TENTEN! GET OUTTA THERE, I WANNA STYLE YOUR HAIR- Hey! That rhymes!" Ino came out of her room dressed too and joined Sakura in the door banging and yelling, "TENTEN, LET US IN OR ELSE I'LL BREAK YOUR DOOR DOWN!"

"Pfft, yeah right," Tenten scoffed, appearing _behind_ the two girls. Both of them look confused.

"Wait, how did you lock the door if you're out here?" Sakura asked. Tenten took out a key form her pocket, "Keys."

"Tenten-chan, just let them do your hair. They're really noisy…" Hinata said quietly as she came up the stairs. Ino and Sakura nodded rapidly while Tenten whistled and walked away, "C'mon, you wouldn't want to be late on our first day! Come down for breakfast!"

The three girls followed suit, with Sakura and Ino mumbling darkly about how they would some day get Tenten to let her hair down.

(A/N: I'm too lazy to describe what their hair looks like, so use your imagination! 8D)

* * *

R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E

"Ugh… I hate Mondays," Shikamaru mumbled tiredly, "They're so… troublesome."

"Everything's troublesome to you, Nara," Sasuke yawned. There was a lot of partying going on the night before, so our favourite boys were extremely sleepy. Sitting at the long dining table, fully dressed in their uniforms, the boys proceeded to move.

...

I SAID MOOVE.

"We need to get to class soon…" Neji stated, slumping over the table. Naruto's voice was muffled due to him lying on his arm, which was on the table, but the boys were still able to understand him, "I bet nothing's changed…"

"Dude. Kunoichi's coming, remember?" Sasuke asked and the blonde immediately shot up, "You're right! Let's get to class!"

"Woah, didn't think Naruto would ever say that," Shikamaru stated. A glare was sent to him by the loud blonde but it was ignored. Neji was the first to stand up and the rest followed him to the garage full of expensive cars.

* * *

R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E

"Ooh! Can I drive?" Sakura asked Tenten happily, holding her hands out like a lost puppy. Tenten grunted, "No. You're probably the world's most horrible driver." Sakura glared and huffed, "Am not! Ino and Hinata can't drive well either!"

"Forehead-girl, the only thing I couldn't do during the test is do a right parallel parking, Hinata just had a little teeny tiny problem with keeping in the lines because she was nervous, you on the other hand are just plain HORRIBLE!" Ino shouted. The pink-haired girl crossed her arms, "So I killed 14 pedestrian, punctured a tire, chipped off a piece of cement while parking, got a dent on the door, injured an old man trying to parallel park, and made the instructor pee in his pants- big deal! Those pedestrian were made out of cardboard!"

"Some how, all of that came out casual," Hinata pondered, getting into the passenger seat of Tenten's Black BMW. Tenten looked back at Sakura from the driver's seat, "You still didn't pass so you don't get to drive."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, hun!"

Sakura continued to glare at Tenten while the rest just snickered. Sakura gave a pout and whined, moving towards Ino, "Inoo-chaaaaaaaan! Tenten-chan is bweing mean and she wont wet me dwive" She sniffled and put on the puppy eyes.

"It won't work on me Saku, I INVENTED THE PUPPY POUT!" Ino yelled in triumph, shoving the pink-haired teenager away. Hinata giggled, "Tenten, I think you have to take a right here." Tenten nodded and did as followed, and right around that corner; was Konoha Academy. And it was _**HUGE. **_If it wasn't, would I put the word 'huge' in CAPS, bold, italics _and_ underline? Yeah, Didn't think so!

Konoha Academy had… had…

(A/N: Had… Use your imagination… OH!! Like in the X-men movies!! Take the school, minus the high-tech junk and Mutants; add in a bunch of smart and rich kids and awesome teachers, YOU GOT KONOHA ACADEMY!! :D)

Well, the school was normal, minus the mutant classes and super high-tech facilities. Random students walking around…

"Holy crap, it's bigger than our house…" Ino stammered, gawking at the large building. Sakura Hinata and Tenten continued gaping at the building. That was until Hinata let out at rather loud, 'meep!'.

"What is it, Hina-chan?" Sakura mumbled, tearing her eyes away from the structure. Her eyes widened immediately when she realised what it was and she started slamming on the driver's seat, "Tenten! Paparazzi _and _fans!"

Yup, the paparazzi and fans quickly swarmed around their car and screaming and flashing cameras in their faces, 'debris' flying out of their mouths. Ino scooted away from the doors and yelled, "DRIVE TENTEN!"

"I can't run over innocent people!" Tenten yelled back while locking all the doors in the car. Hinata looked away from a creepy-looking cameraman and shouted, "This guy doesn't look so innocent to me!"

Sakura railed down the window and yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY, WE NEED TO GET TO CLASS! HEY YOU! GET OFF THE CAR!!" One of the students/fans attempted to climb onto the roof of their car until Sakura grabbed his leg, "**OH MY GOD!!** SAKURA FROM KUNOICHI JUST TOUCHED ME, MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!"

"GET OFF, **NOW!**" Sakura growled and the boy got off, running into a distance bragging about how she grabbed his leg. A vein popped at Sakura's temple, **"EVERYBODY, GET OUT OFF OUR WAY! WE NEED TO GO!"**

A vivid image of a lioness protecting its cubs entered Ino's head and she snorted. Soon enough, the crowd dispersed and the girls were able to drive into the compound, unharmed.

"They are getting vicious," Hinata commented while the others nodded in agreement. Ino crossed her arms and mumbled, "I hope it won't be the same inside the school."

"Mm… I think the teachers will help us avoid swarming students… and we have Shinobi at our side too so we're not the only ones suffering!" Tenten stated happily.

"I just hope they won't be as crazy as that other guy. I just grabbed his leg and he goes bounding all over the compound, 'HARUNO SAKURA TOUCHED MEE!' It wasn't even good intentioned. Ugh, imbeciles…" Sakura scoffed and crossed her arms. Ino gave an annoyed look before Tenten parked into an empty lot.

"I really hope we won't be in the same class as Shinobi…" Ino sighed.

"Why is that?" Hinata asked. Ino got out of the car and replied, "Well, you know. They might just feel like rubbing it in our faces. Being better than us and stuff…"

"Yeah… I was thinking about that too…" Sakura said, all of them were out of the car and walking into the school now. Hinata started, "Mm… I don't think they'll do that… they were pretty nice to me when I met them once… they didn't really seem to -"

"That's because you're so adorable and you look so gentle, they wouldn't want to say anything that will offend you! And your cousin, Neji was there, so that gives you a plus because if any of them said anything, there will be a bloody pulp on the floor!" Sakura stated and everyone laughed.

"We're being prejudices. We haven't even met them and we _assume _that they will torment us. Hinata, who has met them says that their nice, so as her friends, we will trust her judgement and go forward with… whatever Anko might be plotting…" Tenten suggested, flashing a big smile at her friends.

"Now let's go to the office, to get our schedules and locker numbers; we're nearly late," Hinata said and the four friends headed towards the office.

* * *

R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E

"Okay, so why did we have to change lockers again?" Naruto asked while walking through the crowded hallways ignoring the stares of the other students. Neji sighed, "Because my uncle wanted me to be closer to my cousin."

"But why do _we_ have to move _with_ you?" Sasuke inquired.

"Our previous lockers were raided and trashed while we were away performing," Shikamaru informed, "Retarded fan girls." All of them shuddered.

"Well, at least some of our fans will be bombarding Kunoichi now. We will have less people attacking us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"They're not really attacking us. And that's also partially the reason my uncle wants me to be closer," Neji explained, "Do you know how many bodyguards my uncle hired to follow them around every time they step out of their house?"

"Wait, if you're closer to her, wouldn't there be more fans coming at the both of you?" Shikamaru asked while Sasuke nodded, "And the rest of us six."

"Six? Sasuke-teme, are you failing math? There are only three – Oh, right! The Blond, Pink-haired and Brunette girls too! What were their names again, Neji?"

"Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and Tenten; respectively," Neji replied, "And my cousin's name is Hyuuga Hinata. Our lockers are going to be across theirs."

"This is troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled while Naruto yelled in agreement, "Heck Yeah! I had a bunch of my ramen coupons stolen by fan girls!" Ignoring the blonde, Sasuke continued to question the eldest of the four, "Didn't we meet a few of them at your uncle's New Year's party?

"Well, only Hinata."

"When did we meet her?" Naruto asked…or yelled. Shikamaru winced, "Sasuke just said New Year's party, did you not hear him?"

"He was too busy fretting about his ramen coupons," Neji stated. And Naruto went back to fretting about his coupons, which does not make sense since he's rich. Oh well!

"Lockers 642, 644, 646 and 648, how nice," Shikamaru mumbled as they stopped in front of the said lockers. Naruto took 642, Sasuke took 644, Shikamaru took 646 and Neji took the last one, 648.

"**OHH EMM GEE!! THERE'S SHINOBI!!" **A loud, high-pitched voice rang out. The boys looked at each other and groaned, FAN GIRLS. The boys quickly slammed their lockers shut and ran down the hallway being chased by rabid fan girls. Loud screams of 'SASUKE-KUN', 'NARUTO-KUN', 'SHIKA-KUN' and 'NEJI-KUN' was heard through out the entire school.

"Didn't… didn't we lose them this morning?" Naruto panted, hiding behind a trashcan.

Neji was next to Naruto except hiding behind a wall that let to another hallway. Shikamaru and Sasuke were across them, both of them also hiding behind a wall. So basically, they were hiding at a cross-sectioned hallway. Sasuke was about to answer Naruto but was interrupted by loud shouts.

_"HINATA-CHAN!!" "SAKURA-CHAN!!" "INO-CHAN!!" "TENTEN-CHAN!!"_

"**HOLY SHIT! GET **_**AWAY**_**!" **A blond girl yelled as she and three other girls ran down the hallway. Hinata quickly spotted a pair of silver-lavender pair of eyes, similar to her own and immediately recognized whom they belonged to.

"Neji-nii-san! H-help us!" Hinata shouted (A/N: As loud as she could shout anyway).

"**OHH EMM GEE!! KUNOICHI'S HERE TOO!!"** The same, loud, high-pitched girl screamed.

"What the crap!?" Tenten shouted as the four of them came to a halt when the hoard of fan girls on the other end of the hall ran straight at them.

"Left or Right, left or ri- hmmph!" Sakura was cut off when a hand came from her right to clamp her mouth shut and drag her away, she saw the same thing happen to her friends. Apparently Shinobi had rescued them from the massive mob of madmen. Sakura looked to her left and saw Ino being dragged by a pineapple-shaped-headed boy. She looked up at her own 'kidnapper' and saw a guy with a chicken-butt for a head.

(A/N: One hand on the waist and another on the mouth! Just for the random people who would want to know how they were being dragged. 8D)

* * *

R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E

"Ne-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata squeaked, running away from the seemingly increasing mob of fans. It had been 5 minutes since the guys took the girls in separate ways.

"Hai?"

"Where are we going?" Tenten helped the younger girl ask as she could see that Hinata look as if she was about to faint. She was never very good with running away from fans.

"To the office!" Naruto shouted, turning around to take a look at the two girls. "You guys are new here, so we have to bring you to the office for your schedules and stuff! And to escape the fans of course." He flashed a foxy grinned at them both of them before all four of them turned into a waiting room. The room was fairly big, browns and whites everywhere. There was a large counter with a black-haired woman sitting there and a large shelve at the back, against the wall. On the left of the room was a door with a sign reading 'Principal's Office'. A row of chairs lined up across the counter and left of the door. On the right of the room was an opened door, and inside there were a couple of beds, a desk and multiple cabinets.

Hinata quickly plopped down on a chair and panted heavily, Tenten sat down next to her and looked at her warily. Naruto squatted down at Hinata's feet and stared, concerned. Neji walked to the counter and ask politely, "Shizune-san, may I have the schedules and locker numbers of _Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata_, please?"

"Of course, Neji. Is your cousin alright? She looks pale," the woman commented, walking towards the shelf, looking for the needed document. Neji threw a wary glance at Hinata before answering, "I think she'll be fine."

Just then, Sasuke burst into the office, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru behind him. Cries from the fans outside were heard and a few of them even tried to come in until Shizune screamed at them. Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru joined Hinata and Tenten on the chairs while Sasuke just stood against the wall, arms crossed.

"Retards chasing us everywhere," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Dattebayo! Look what happened to Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the purple-blue haired girl, who was hyper-ventilating. Hinata's face was now flushed and she put a hand on her chest, trying to calm her breathing down. Everyone turned their attention to the girl and her face seemed to grow redder at the attention. Tenten, Sakura and Ino looked at each other knowingly before Tenten leaned in and whispered, "Hinata-chan, it's okay, we know them. I don't think _Naruto_ will do anything."

Hinata turned redder and squeaked. Tenten laughed and whispered back into her ear, "Don't worry, I'm just kidding…" Hinata's face was less flushed now, that was until Naruto had put a hand on her forehead and leaned in closer to her face, "Ne Hinata-chan! Are you getting a fever?" Hinata took in a deep breath and… fainted.

"Here are the schedules, the locker numbers are stated on the – Oh my!" Shizune quickly walked over to the Hinata and gently push Naruto away, "Sweetie, can you hear me?" She shook her gently and lifted her head up but Hinata didn't budge. Naruto and Shizune carried Hinata to the adjacent room; which was the nurse's office. And the rest followed with the girls trailing behind. Ino turned to Sakura and Tenten and whispered, "Well, we know now that Hinata's crushing on blond-boy."

**END OF**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**RUNNING**

* * *

R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E R O C K S T A R S I N L O V E

Joy! I didn't know how to end it! It just went on and on and on till the point off no end!! le gasp 8D Next chapter; **CLASSES **(I think. I'm not really sure...)

I will update soon!! RxR! :3

Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
